In dispersive systems, a receiver may use equalization to clean up a signal for making data decisions. For example, in a serializer-deserializer (“SerDes”) receiver, continuous time linear equalization (CTLE), feed-forward equalization (“FFE”), and decision feedback equalization (“DFE”) may all be used. CTLE and DFE are mainly for reduction by cancellation of postcursor inter-symbol interference (“ISI”) in modulated data transmissions received by such a receiver. FFE is for reduction by cancellation of precursor ISI. However, FFE may amplify noise and/or crosstalk in such reduction of precursor ISI. Hence, it is desirable to provide an IC that overcomes one or more limitations associated with reducing precursor ISI.